1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to blankets for comforting a child, and specifically to a miniature baby blanket having a satin edging and a slit in one corner for attaching the blanket to the child's clothing, car seat, etc.
2. Description of Related Art
Small children frequently become attached to a particular comfort object or lovey. The comfort object helps a baby to relax and feel comfortable, particularly in stressful situations or when falling asleep. Since the comfort object helps a baby to comfort himself or herself comfort objects are a considerable convenience for caregivers. Blankets are often adopted by babies as comfort objects.
Ordinary baby blankets have several disadvantages as comfort objects. Typical baby blankets are primarily intended to cover or wrap a sleeping baby. The baby blanket therefore has a length of three feet or more, considerably longer than the length of the baby. The most common way for a child to use a comfort object is by holding it against his face, often while sucking a thumb at the same time. When held in this position by a sitting or standing child, the typical blanket drags on the floor or the ground. When used as a comfort object, such a large blanket tends to become entangled around the baby. The blanket can easily end up covering the baby's face, which may be a risk factor for crib death. The blanket can also be stepped on, tripping a beginning walker.
The typical baby blanket is easily dropped. Very young infants lack the coordination to hang on to an object for any length of time. Older babies often make a game of deliberately dropping things from their high chair or crib. A caregiver may spend a considerable amount of time picking up the blanket again and again and returning it to the baby.
Ordinary baby blankets are also easily misplaced. The baby may drop the blanket anywhere, either in the house, the car, or outside. Continually locating the blanket is a frustrating task, particularly under pressure from a crying baby. The blanket can also be lost permanently, which can lead to a time-consuming search for a duplicate blanket that the baby will accept.
Given the normal tendency of babies to spit up, overflow their diapers, smear food, and generally make a mess, baby blankets require frequent laundering. For an older baby capable of walking, the laundering is increased by the blanket dragging on the floor and the ground. Due to the baby's attachment, it is difficult for the caregiver to take a soiled blanket away for laundering. This can lead to a vicious cycle in which laundering is postponed and the baby becomes attached to the gamy smell of the unwashed blanket. When the blanket is finally washed, the baby may reject the clean-smelling blanket. The convenience of having a comfort object is lost.
Examples found in the patent literature describe a variety of baby blankets, often having the above disadvantages. U.S. Pat. No. 4,125,903 by Farrell discloses a baby blanket having a holding compartment for holding a baby. U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,090 by Ranalli discloses a blanket for covering a child in a car seat fitted with a harness. The blanket has apertures through which the restraining members of the harness can be passed. The blanket has an interior portion that lies between the child and the car seat and an exterior portion for wrapping around the child after the harness has been secured.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.